Déjà Vu
by Am I Missing
Summary: In past lives Harry and Hermione were lovers who were trying to solve a murder, now in present times they have to solve the same murder. Will they prevail? Will they, more importantly, fall in love? We'll see... Pweez R/R!!! I beg of you!!!
1. Discovering Past Lives

**Title: **Déjà Vu

**Summary: **In past lives Harry and Hermione were lovers now they have to solve a 51 year old murder mystery that their past-selves began solving… will they fall in love along the way… again? 

**Ships: **Jonathon/Adelaide, Harry/Hermione 

**Keywords: **Jonathon, Adelaide, Harry, Hermione, Josiah March, and past lives.

_Adelaide March knocked on the door of the private eye's door sharply. She nervously played with a strand of curly brown hair that had fallen out of her hairstyle. Just then a handsome man answered the door with messy black hair and wearing tan slacks and a white button up shirt. _

_                "Can I help you?" He asked. _

_                "Jonathon Ward?" Adelaide asked, still twirling her hair._

_                "Aye, and who might you be?" Jonathon asked.     _

                "Mrs. Josiah March- Adelaide March. I need your help." Adelaide pleaded.

_                "I'm not in the private investigations business anymore, sorry." He said, his eyes full of sorrow.  He began to shut the door. _

_"No! No! You don't understand! I need your help!" She begged. He seemed to be a sucker for it because he opened the door wide enough for her to enter. Adelaide smiled slightly. "Thank you." She took a seat on the opposite side of the desk._

_                "I can't make any promises. Tell me what the problem is anyway." Jonathon said. Adelaide nodded and smoothed her dress nervously._

_                "Well…" Adelaide began, "About 3 days ago, my husband, Josiah March, went missing. I think he was kidnapped. He never would've left me. I need you to find him. Please help."  Adelaide begged again. _

                "Josiah March… doesn't he work in that law firm downtown? March, Johnson and Filler?" Jonathon asked. Adelaide nodded.

                "That's where he works." Adelaide said. 

                "Look, Mrs. March… I'll do what I can but like I told you I'm not in the business anymore." Jonathon said. 

                "HERMIONE! WAKE UP!!!!!" Someone yelled. Hermione shook herself out of sleep. 

                "Wha- wha- what?" She yawned. She looked to see who woke her up. It was Harry- of course. 

                "We're going to be late." He said. 

                "WHAT!" She yelled, grabbing her watch. "Oh shit!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser, grabbing jeans, a sweater and some standard robes. She began to undress when she suddenly realized Harry was still there. She turned bright red. "Harry! Were you even gunna a stop me?" She asked, her hand on her hip. 

                "Well… eventually…" He said coyly. She glared at him, but a smile still remained at her lips. She pushed him out of the room, and then proceeded to get ready for class. 

                At last she sat down heavily next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it ravenously. "Hungry?" Ron asked smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

                "You eat like you never ate before, Ron so shush!" Hermione said jokingly. Harry laughed. She swatted at him. "Your not much better Mr. Potter!" Harry blushed. 

                "What?" Ron asked blankly. 

                "Nothing," Harry and Hermione responded together, both embarrassed a bit. Ron shrugged. They ate in silence for about 20 minutes until Dumbledore approached them. 

                "Harry, Hermione, I'd appreciate meeting with you in my office. I believe you know the password." He said. Hermione nodded for the two of them. 

                "I wonder why he wants to talk to us." Harry said after they left the Great Hall. 

                "Did you do anything wrong?" She asked him.

                "No did you?" He replied. 

                "No…" She answered. "Harry… I've… I've been having these dreams… about you and I… except they aren't us. I mean… I don't know what I mean." She said, her cheeks flaming. 

                "Hermione… do they take place… like in the 40s?" He asked her. 

                "Yes. Yes they do. Oh. My. God. We're having the same dream." Hermione said as they reached the gargoyle. "Sugar Quills," She murmured and the gargoyle jumped aside. They went down the stairs to Dumbledore's office in deep thought. 

                "Ahh hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please sit." Dumbledore said, barely looking up at them. He seemed fully interested in some papers in front of him. They sat in the two seats in front of the elderly professor. He handed them two pictures. "I was wondering if you recognized these people." Hermione and Harry peered at the pictures. 

                "Hermione… its them… its us."  Harry said. Hermione nodded, awestruck. 

                "Right there, Mr. Potter. This is Jonathon-"

                "Ward and Adelaide March." Hermione finished. 

                "Yes. Well, these people are your past lives. You share the same bodies and traits. But in each life we must finish what our past lives began. That's why you're here." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione looked confusedly at each other. 

                "What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked. 

                "Adelaide and Jonathon were trying to solve a murder of Adelaide's husband, Josiah. They were on to something when they were also murdered." He said. 

                "I'm sorry, sir, but why do we need to know this?" Harry asked. 

                "If you want your souls to move on, you must solve the murderer." Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione shared an uneasy glance. Dumbledore handed them a thick manila folder. "This is all the evidence we have." Hermione flipped through the file. 

                "They got far. Alls it seem they need is one piece." Se concluded. 

                "That seems to be it, Miss Granger. But even if it is a small piece missing, a large piece it is." Dumbledore said. 

                "It says they had suspicions of a group of mafia-type guys." Harry said, pointing to a picture. "But here it says they didn't have any evidence to back it up. Professor Dumbledore, if its been over 50 years wouldn't all the evidence be gone? Any suspects dead?" Harry said. 

                "That's the problem." Dumbledore said. 

                "What if," Hermione began, "What if we don't want to? I don't know Josiah March. I don't care about him." Hermione admitted.

                "Than your souls will repeat this over and over until you solve it. You'll never be put to rest. You'll be doomed to repeat this over and over."  Dumbledore warned. "I just supposed you wanted to do it the first time around." Hermione nodded. 

                "I'll help in any way I can." Harry said. Hermione looked and him, he returned the look, his eyes begging her to agree.

                "Alright."  She agreed. 

                The rest of the day Harry and Hermione studied every bit of evidence precisely. Hermione began to get a bit tired. She yawned loudly. "Ahhh…" She yawned. "I'm so t-t-tired… I'm going to bed." Hermione yawned even louder. 

                "Me too." Harry agreed. They both blushed slightly. 

                "Good night." She said, climbing the stairs. 

                "Night." Harry responded. 

                "Why?" Adelaide asked. 

                "Why what?" Jonathon responded. 

                "Why aren't you in the business anymore?" She asked. Jonathon's eyes clouded.

                "During the last case I worked on my best friend and business partner, David Carrier, was murdered. I don't want to have to go through that again." Jonathon said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

                "I'm very sorry, Mr. Ward." Adelaide said, sympathetically. 

                "Jonathon. You can call me Jonathon. Mr. Ward sounds to old." He said. 

                "Right. And you can call me Adelaide." Adelaide said smiling at him. 

                "Anyways, did your husband have any enemies?" Jonathon asked. 

                "Mr. W- Jonathon, how can you not be an important man in society as my husband and not have enemies?" Adelaide persisted. 

                "Anyone in particular?" Jonathon asked. 

                "Well…" She began to think deeply. "I think I have something! Josiah received a letter a few days ago. He seemed bothered deeply by it." 

                "I need to see it." He said. Adelaide nodded. 

                "I'll bring it tomorrow." She promised. He nodded. 

                "Right. And Adelaide?" He asked. 

                "Yes?" She asked. 

                "This won't be easy." He promised her. She smiled. 

                "I never said I expected it to be." She said. She stood up and left the office. Jonathon sat there in his chair, smiling to himself. 

**A/N: **Woo! I worked really hard on that! Props to Bookworm Sweetheart for the idea!!! Did anyone else go see HP& the COS? Did you see when Harry exchanged Hermione's flowers then began to stroke her hand!!!!! And she only shook Ron's hand!!!!!!!!!!! Is this where you live? Hee hee!!! I loved it! My friend who I went with is marrying Hagrid… I wish her well… I hope she REALLY likes hair! I am marrying Draco though… Well a girl can dream, can't they? ;-) 


	2. Investigation Goes Bad

**A/N**: Hey this is the first story I'm writing on my brand new laptop!!! I like it a lot. It's a Compaq and types really easily. Maybe it will inspire me to write better! We'll have to see…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own this. There is no way I do.  I just don't. If I did then I'd be living in the lap of luxury. Unfortunately for me my only luxury is my cell phone and laptop. LOL. 

 _Jonathon sat at his desk wondering when Adelaide would get there. He was very taken with her. Even if she was married, She was very attractive; She had long thick, curly brown hair and had warm; deep cinnamon colored eyes. He sighed. _

_ 'Rap rap rap.' Someone behind the door knocked. Jonathon jumped up and smoothed his pants of nonexistent wrinkles and straightened his tie and then went to answer the door. She smiled at Jonathon warmly. "Hello, Jonathon." She greeted him._

_ "Hello," He responded. His eyes seemed glued the place on her sweater where it clung tightly to her chest. He finally snapped his eyes out of place. "So… umm did you bring the letter?" He asked. _

_ "Oh yes." She said, opening her purse and pulling out a business-sized envelope. It was creased and worn. As if it had been read over and over. She pulled out the letter and passed it to Jonathon. Their hands touched and they blushed like a bunch of thirteen year olds. Jonathon opened it and began to read:_

**_Mr. Josiah A. March,_**

**_ You know who I am and you know why I am writing. You are in danger, March. Awful danger. You owe money to the wrong people. Why haven't you paid us back, March? Figured we'd forget? We do not forget. We never forget. Never. You can't run and you can't hide. We have people everywhere. Everywhere, March. Everywhere you go we'll be there. We will get you_**

**_~A.B._**

****

****_Jonathon let out a breath. "Well, Adelaide. It seems you may be right." He folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope. Adelaide nodded._

_ "Yes, well. I have excellent instincts." She said. She wiped her eyes quickly. "Well, Jonathon, I suppose we should get to work." _

               

Harry felt something cross his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Standing above him was a bewildered Hermione. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly. 

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Early." She responded without looking at her watch.

"Why were you in here?" He asked. Hermione blushed lightly. 

"Well I couldn't sleep…" She said, she almost seemed preoccupied in her answer. Harry looked down and realized he was shirtless. He was only wearing his boxers. He blushed and grabbed a wife beater from the bottom of the bed and pulled it down. He then slid over and made room for Hermione to sit down.  She sat down and pulled her knees to her chin. Harry took note of her pajamas. The bottoms were covered with pictures of a doll from the 80s called 'Strawberry Shortcake' and the top was a red tank top. She was wearing a waist length robe with 'Hermione' written in cursive print over her right breast. 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, putting his arm around her. Hermione breathed in his smell and sighed. 

"I am worried about this case. It's a dead end. A completely **dead** end." She whispered. Harry sighed.

"I agree but there may be something. **Something**. We can do. There has **got** to be!" He said, trying to reassure himself as well. Hermione sighed again and leaned her head into Harry's chest. Harry was surprised how comfortable the small act made him. He sighed too and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Don't worry, Herms." He said, using his pet name for her. "It'll be alright." Hermione didn't respond, but she nodded wearily. Within minutes her breathing fell into rhythm and she was fast asleep. Harry smiled and closed his eyes too and fell into a deep slumber.

_Jonathon and Adelaide sat in Jonathon's car, driving to the bank where Josiah worked. They decided that would be a better place than any to find clues. Soon enough they pulled in the parking lot to the bank and Adelaide stepped out and walked to the front door, Jonathon followed. More than one he found himself staring where he couldn't have but he then slapped himself out of it and reminded himself to take a nice long **cold** shower when he got home. They stepped into the Bank and it was mostly empty. One of the tellers looked at them and smiled. He came over to Adelaide. _

_"Mrs. March! What a surprise! Mr. March still sick, eh? What a shame, what a shame. What can I help you with? He asked. Adelaide smiled._

_"Well, George, I need to show my husbands office to Mr. Ward. He is my husbands… consultant." Adelaide said. George looked skeptical but ushered them to a door labeled 'Josiah Artemis March, Esq.' He pulled the door open. Adelaide and Jonathon slipped into the room. In the room was a desk and behind it was a blond woman, typing something or other. _

_"Mrs. March, well hello! To what do I owe this surprise?" She asked. Adelaide smiled falsely. _

_"Mr. Ward and I are just looking into my husbands office for a moment, Pam." She said. Pam nodded and walked to another door and opened it. She was wearing a skirt that barely read her mid thigh and a blouse unbuttoned down just a tad too far. Adelaide made a face to Pam's back as she opened the door. They walked into the lavish room. In the center was a large desk made of fine; dark wood and had a high back leather chair behind it. Jonathon walked over and pulled out one drawer. He passed it to Adelaide. _

_"Look through this." He said and he pulled out another for himself. They sat on the floor and went through the drawers. For about half an hour they searched each sheet of paper for something. Just then he heard Adelaide gasp and let out a small scream. She was holding a photograph. "What?" He asked. Adelaide didn't answer. She just shook her head and began to cry. He took the picture from her hands and stared at it in disbelief. It was undoubtedly the woman they had just passed minutes before and Adelaide husband in bed wrapped in a tangled embrace. Neither was wearing clothing. Adelaide began to sob and Jonathon gave her an awkward hug. He put his hormones aside and tried to comfort her the best to his ability. Jonathon never had sisters and his mother never cried in front of him and despite the fact he had been with many women in his lifetime most had been one nightstand and they rarely cried. He let Adelaide cry into his shirt and then she finally regained herself enough to stand up in a huff and walk out into the adjoining room. Jonathon jumped up and followed her. She walked up to Pam and threw the picture in her face. Pam's face became pale instantly. _

_"YOU SLUT!" Adelaide yelled. "YOU UNBELIEVABLE WHORE!" She screeched. "HOW **COULD** YOU? YOU KNEW HE WAS MARRIED!" Pam flushed. _

_"I didn't give him anything he didn't ask for." She said in a hiss. "He said you were a cold frigid-" WAPP! Adelaide slapped Pam with all her might. _

_"You are fired." She murmured. Jonathon took Adelaide by the elbow but she shook him off. "Don't you dare come back. Ever. You hear me?" Pam nodded. She didn't dare object. She knew Adelaide had the authority. The 'Johnson' in March, Johnson, and Filler was her father. She had the authority to fire her. Adelaide stomped into her husband's office and grabbed her purse. "Let's leave, Jonathon." She said. Jonathon nodded. _

_Back in Jonathon's car Jonathon sighed. "I understand if you no longer want to finish the search." He said. Adelaide laughed dryly. _

_"Oh no. We're finishing. I can't divorce the bastard if I have no idea where he is." Adelaide said. Jonathon laughed lightly. So did Adelaide. _

"OH MY GOD!" A voice yelled, shaking Harry from a peaceful slumber. He saw Ron hovering above him, his face even redder than his hair. Harry then realized there was someone else in his bed- Hermione. "OH MY GOD! My best friends are in bed together…. OH MY GOD! Harry what are you doing?" Ron yelped. Harry put a finger to his lips, signaling Ron to hush up. 

"Calm down, Ron. It isn't what it looks like. And it looked pretty bad. Harry's shirt once again found its way to the bottom of the bed and Hermione's robe also was left in a heap by the bed and her shirt was pushed up. 

"Then what is it?" Ron asked. 

"Hermione couldn't sleep. She came in to talk. We fell asleep. It was a chaste as a church. I swear." Harry pleaded. Ron looked very disbelieving.

"Well we should probably get her to her dormitory do her reputation won't be ruined." Ron reasoned. Harry nodded. He climbed out over her and picked her up. A few minutes later she was back in the girls dorm safe and sound.

"So…" Ron began with a sly smile upon his face. "What **really** happened?" He asked. Then Harry threw a pillow at him.

**A/N**:  I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I wrote it in one night. Granted it is almost one in the morning… Anyways at least I finished it! As you can see this chapter is primarily in Harry's eyes and that's a bit hard for me…

Annison Crane: It bugged me too but we will just have to cross our fingers that J.K. gave Chris Columbus a little taste of what is to come in future books. 

**Bookworm Sweetheart:** I didn't get your e-mail until after I posted it but I did change it at fanfiction.portkey.org. 

**Linz:** I'll see what I can do about Oliver!

**KT-Beth:** Wow… that's a lot of Harry Potter, girl!

**Holly Rachael Zintel:** Alas, I cannot take credit for the awesome idea. It was Bookworm Sweethearts!

**Hermione Potter:** Fingers crossed!

**Alison224: **Thank you!

**KristenGirl8:** Thank you!

**Blue Lady:** Thanks a bunch!

**AMB3R: **::blinks:: OMG! YOU REVIEWED FOR ME!!! Thank you sooooo much! I am soooo flattered! Can you tell by the so's? 


End file.
